A Day Alone
by DrBlowhole1
Summary: My first lemon. Dr. Blowhole goes to his quarters to start off his weekend with his lover. Rated M for explicit content. Candy x Blowhole.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I'd like to say that this story will have multiple chapters. It is a mature story, so don't read it if you can't take it. No flamers! ^^**

**Dr. Blowhole and other characters are copyright Dream Works Animation. Candy is copyright GoldenWheel.**

**WARNING: Explicit content.**_  
_

_"A Day Alone"_**  
**

**By:** _DrBlowhole1_

All was quiet in the lair of Dr. Blowhole as all the lobsters were at work coordinating the Penguins' next attack. The shift was approaching the last few minutes of the day, and soon all of the lobsters would be sent to the minions' quarters to rest for the night. It was a weekend, so Dr. Blowhole always let his minions off early.

Dr. Blowhole looked at the digital clock in the bottom right-hand corner of his computer screen. It was 5:59; his minions were to be let out at six o' clock, and Dr. Blowhole would go to his own quarters for the weekend. A post-it note lay atop his desk. _T.G.I. Friday,_ it read.

Just then, the clock struck six and all of the lobsters piled up at the exit. "Have a great weekend, boss." Said Red One as he watched his master.

"You, too, Red One..." Grunted Dr. Blowhole as he shut down his computer. He watched as the rest of the lobsters left the room, retreating to the opposite side of the lair.

The dolphin spun around on his Segway and rode to the exit, turning off the lights on his way out. All of his lobsters had gone home for the weekend. That gave him some time with _her. _Dr. Blowhole shivered with delight, thinking of his lover, Candy. He continued to drive down the corridor to his own quarters in section A1 of his lair.

As he rode, the evil genius wondered where his wife was. He hadn't seen her all day except for breakfast this morning, where he gladly ate with her. Now he wasn't so sure where she was at... "Hm..." Wondered Dr. Blowhole.

The dolphin stopped when he reached a large, iron door. The door was strangely unlocked. Had someone been in here? Whoever it was, Blowhole quietly pushed open the door and rode into his room.

What he saw was beautiful. Lying in his large, king-sized bed was his gorgeous wife, Candy. She was fast asleep, gripping the bed tightly and breathing quietly. She must have come in here for a nap. The covers were thrown the side; she was completely open for intercourse.

Chuckling quietly, Dr. Blowhole latched the door behind him and approached the bed. He silently slipped off of his Segway and lowered himself onto Candy's body. He kissed her once before she snapped wide awake.

Candy gasped and looked at her husband, eyes wide. She hadn't inspected that. But when he planted a kiss on her neck, she decided to bring a kiss to his lips. "Oh, Blowy..."

"Hehe..." Chuckled Blowhole, licking down his lover's neck. "Yes, darling?"

"You are SUCH a creep..." grinned Candy, pulling him close. She kissed him for a long moment and hugged him.

Blowhole smiled and looked at Candy, kissing her snout. "It's the weekend, darling... All of the lobsters went home... That leaves just you... and me..." At that moment, the evil genius thrusted his tail fin slightly against Candy's body.

Candy gasped slightly. Her face became red. She let a small moan escape her mouth before licking his chest in pleasure. "Hell... yes..."

Blowhole moaned as well, wrapping his flippers around her gorgeous, slim body. Blue was the evil genius's favorite color; this factor made this moment even more pleasurable. "We're gonna break this bed..." Blowhole grinned mischievously.

Candy's eyes widened in wonder. She absolutely loved how Blowhole got rough with her! Smiling in a nice way, she brought her flipper to Blowhole's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Blowhole intercepted the kiss, licking her lips and darting his tongue into her mouth. He licked her teeth and gums rapidly and fought with her own tongue. The doctor sucked on her pink tongue, nibbling on it and producing tons of saliva - which he drooled into her mouth.

Candy moaned loudly, grasping her loved one and swallowing his saliva. She then pushed his tongue out of her mouth and proceeded with a French-kiss. Blowhole sucked on her tongue harder and faster, running his flippers down her body in a smooth, rapid motion. Finally, the dolphin's flipper crossed over a slit down in Candy's lower body.

Candy blushed madly, moaning some and pulling Blowhole closer. "Oh, Blowy..."

"Hm.." Grinned Blowhole as he ran his flipper over it again. He lightly tickled the slit with the tip of his flipper, receiving loud moans in response. The evil genius smiled mischievously and decided to go even farther than just that. He backed up a bit, sliding down his lover's body until he reached her glorious womanhood.

Candy watched Blowhole questioningly, patting his head. She let out a loud moan when he darted his tongue into her slit, licking around in a fast, circular motion. "Ah! Blowy!"

Dr. Blowhole grinned, forcing his tongue farther into her pussy. He licked her walls ravenously and salivated into her. Candy moaned, shivering in ecstasy as the cool liquid slid through his pussy. She pulled her lover closer, obviously wanting more.

The evil genius grinned, granting her request. He pressed his face to her slit, forcing his tongue as far into her as possible. He wrapped his lips around her entrance, sucking on it hungrily. He poked his eye piece up her slit, looking around for his prize. The evil genius continued to lick her pussy violently, seeking her deliciousness.

"AH! B-Blowy! Don't stop!" Cried Candy. She blushed, letting loose a large amount of liquid. Blowhole cheered, wrapping his lips around her entrance, catching her delicious honey within his mouth. He swallowed, licking inside her for any leftovers. He slurped up the rest of the remains, and kissed her pussy one last time before coming back up to her face.

"Oh, Blowy... That felt... g-good..." Candy moaned, kissing the evil genius. She licked his lips and looked into his eye, licking his eye piece in the process. "You want me to...? Baby?"

Blowhole giggled and nodded. The two dolphins turned over, Candy on top. She smiled, licking down the dolphin's chest. She kissed his chest gently before sliding down herself. To her surprise, Blowhole's manhood had popped right out of his slit like lipstick! He even had a boner!

Candy grinned. "Ooh la la..." She licked his dick teasingly, kissing it all over. She then licked the head, smiling gracefully.

"Mmm... C-Candy..." Moaned Blowhole, clutching the bed sheets as his lover inspected his manhood from top to bottom. Candy continued to lick his dick hungrily before wrapping her lips around the head. She began to suck on his manhood, wrapping her flippers around it.

"C-Candy! Don't stop!" Blowhole moaned loudly, pulling Candy closer and getting an even larger boner. This pleased Candy, who had now started to shove the dolphin's large cock into her mouth. The female dolphin began to suck faster, forcing his dick down her throat and producing tons of saliva.

"Hehe," Candy chuckled lowly, sucking faster and harder. She forced his dick down her throat until she began to gag. But still, she continued to massage his dick with her salivating tongue. She sucked on the head roughly, searching for her own prize.

And what a prize she got. Blowhole couldn't take it any longer - he was getting to much pleasure. He HAD to release the chemicals churning with in him. Moaning loudly, Blowhole's dick released a large amount of cum, spraying into her mouth and down her throat.

Candy moaned loudly, swallowing the delicious substance. The rest of the cum spilled out of her mouth and onto Blowhole's tail fin - which she licked ravenously. She nibbled on the head, wanting more of Blowhole's satisfying liquids. Blowhole moaned loudly at this, releasing more cum and screaming out his lover's name.

"Oh, Blowhole..." Moaned Candy, drinking the delicious substance and breathing cold air on his cock. She licked his dick a few more times, cleaning up his mess in the process. She licked his dick one last time, trying to tease him. The blue dolphin kissed the head and looked up at Blowhole, who was filled with ecstasy and smiling at her.

"Was that enough?" She asked hungrily, licking his stomach.

"Y-yes, darling... It felt good..." Blowhole moaned, pulling Candy close. He kissed her for a long moment. "N-now... let's get some heat in this party... It's time to have some real fun, darling..."

Candy's eyes widened in wonder. She giggled and kissed back. "Alright, Blowy."

Blowhole licked her cheek. "Wait here. I'll be back."

"Aight..." Said Candy, smiling at the person she loved so dearly. She laid her head on a pillow and breathed heavily, waiting for Blowhole's return.

Dr. Blowhole got up off the bed and grabbed hold of his Segway, driving over to the door. He winked at his loved one, obviously wanting what was about to come. The door unlocked automatically, and the evil scientist drove out of the room and down the hallway.

Candy laid in the bed, shivering with delight. Oh, how that had felt so good... It really satisfied her! Blowhole was a lot rougher than usual, too. "Oh, Blowy..." She moaned to herself, feeling Blowhole's cum slide down her chest and into her slit. "Mmm..." She moaned, leaning back and becoming horny for whatever Blowhole had in store for her.

Minutes passed until Blowhole came back into the room, locking the door behind him. To either side of him was a shrink ray and a growth ray. Dr. Blowhole grinned mischievously, lusting for Candy. "Get ready to have some fun, darling."


	2. Chapter 2

**What does Blowhole have in store for Candy? What will he use his inventions for? You'll find out now...**

**WARNING: Explicit content.**

_"Chapter Two"_

**By:** _DrBlowhole1_

Candy stared at her lover, smiling slightly as she awaited the evil genius's plan. She giggled, looking down at Blowhole's boner. "So what's the plan tonight, Blowy?"

"The normal routine..." Said Blowhole, bringing the rays over to the bed and lying down on the bed. He kissed Candy. "I'll go first, darling. If that's alright with you, that is."

"It's okay..." Smiled Candy, licking his lips before getting on her own Segway and going over to the shrink ray. "Ready, darling?"

"R-ready," Grinned Dr. Blowhole, who was lying exposed on the bed. He could not wait for what was about to happen.

Candy placed her flipper on the shrink ray's button, grinning mischievously. A beam of power shot out of the ray and collided with Blowhole. Immediately, the dolphin began to deplete in size until he was about an inch tall. The tiny dolphin looked up at his lover, who was now about 50-feet-tall to him. He guessed up at her wet pussy, blushing a dark red. "Hehe..."

It came out as a squeak. Candy's eyes widened, and she smiled. "Awhhhh!" Blowhole was already handsome enough, but she absolutely LOVED how his voice squeaked in these situations. It was cute!

The dolphin picked him up, hugging him gently to prevent breaking bones. Blowhole licked her chest in return - she blushed at this, moaning slightly. "Oh, Blowy..."

Dr. Blowhole grinned naughtily. The evil genius licked her chest again, hoping for more moans. Candy moaned even louder, bringing her lover up to her lips and kissing him. The doctor moaned, licking her lips. Candy licked him in return before lying down on the bed.

Blowhole moaned, licking her lips ravenously and kissing her. He wiped his saliva all across her lips and hugged them. Candy moaned some and licked him again. "Mmm..."

Dr. Blowhole pulled himself up onto Candy's snout and gazed at her with puppy eyes. He licked her snout, smiling brightly. "Awh..." Candy smiled, looking at her cute darling. Her eyes widened. "Blowy? D-do you want to go... d-down there?" She blushed dark, looking down.

"Mhmm..." Grinned Blowhole, rubbing his tail fin against her lips. She licked it, picking him up with her flippers. Candy gently set him down on her stomach and giggled.

"Hm..." Wondered Blowhole, licking her stomach and sliding down onto her tail fin. He peered ahead into the darkness of her glorious womanhood. He acknowledged his cum that must have slipped into her while he was gone. He looked up at his wife with a hungry grin on his face. Candy blushed dark, looking down at him.

The evil genius edged forward until he reached her entrance. He smiled, noticing how large it was compared to him. He licked it slightly, chuckling as her body shifted slightly and a moan escaped her mouth. Grinning mischievously, the doctor carefully slipped his head into her slit.

"Mmm..." Moaned Candy, wrapping her flippers around his lower torso and pushing him inside of her. She gasped a breath, pushing the last of him into her pussy. She breathed heavily, gripping the bed. "B-Blowy..."

Blowhole moaned himself, licking around her walls and squirming farther into her body. He flapped his tail fin occasionally, hoping to get loud moans in response. He squirmed some more as well.

"Ahh! B-Blowy!" Cried Candy in ecstasy. She squeezed her walls tight around him, hoping to please him.

Dr. Blowhole moaned very loudly, thrusting his tail fin faster and squirming farther up her pussy. He licked her walls as he went, smiling happily. Candy moaned more, squeezing tighter.

The doctor moaned as well, loving the warmth of her pussy's walls squeeze him tightly. "M-more!" He squirmed as far into her pussy as he could possibly go and licked around.

Candy giggled, moaning and grinding her teeth. She granted the evil genius's request - she squeezed him even more with her now wet walls.

Blowhole moaned loudly, letting cum escape his system and slide down his lover's tunnel and out onto her tail fin. He watched as her opening closed, enclosing him in pure darkness.

The blue dolphin moaned some, placing her flipper in the genius's cum and licking her flipper. She squeezed as tight as possible around her lover, hoping to please him.

Blowhole moaned more, squirming around and letting his lover squeeze him with her wet flesh. He licked her walls, which resulted in more squeezing. The doctor breathed heavily. "I-I think I'm done, darling..." He called out to her.

Candy breathed in deep, moaning some and clutching the bed. "A-alright, baby..." She began to push him out as if she were giving birth, all the while squeezing him in the process.

Dr. Blowhole moaned some, flapping his tail fin as he was pushed out his lover's womanhood. After a few more pushes and tight squeezes, Blowhole fell out of her pussy and slid down onto her tail fin. He looked up at his lover, smiling."I love you, darling."

"I love you, too," She replied, looking down at her husband. Just then, last-minute liquids soured through Candy's womanhood and spilled out onto Blowhole, making a hot, sticky mess. Blowhole moaned loudly, and Candy blushed dark.

The genius licked her tail fin slightly, slurping up a mouth-full of her delicious liquids. Without warning, Candy scooped her lover up by his tail fin and raised him to her mouth. Dr. Blowhole gasped a bit, a moan mixed with it.

Giggling, Candy kissed his tail fin, licking his body in the process. She slid her tongue up and down his body, making sure to lick off every last bit of her liquids. Blowhole moaned loudly, letting his lover take complete control of him. The more she licked, the louder his moans became.

"Ooh..." Giggled Candy, feeling her tongue brush over his now exposed dick. This drew her on. She wanted to please her lover, so she decided to step this to the next level. The blue dolphin grinned mischievously, pinning Blowhole gently to the bed sheets. Blowhole looked up at her with a questioning look on his face, but he was still excited to see what would happen to him next.

The giant dolphin gently slid her tongue over Blowhole's manhood, licking it teasingly. Her lips covered his entire dick, kissing it gently. Blowhole moaned loudly. "Mmm..."

Grinning, Candy licked his dick more, running her tongue across his chest. Then, she wrapped her lips around his dick, pressing on his body with the tips of her flippers. She began to suck on his cock, letting saliva slide down her tongue and onto his body.

The doctor moaned loudly, cumming into her mouth and getting a huge boner. His wife continued to suck his tongue, running it around with her tongue. She began to tease him, licking it like a dog. Blowhole moaned before she kissed it and continued to suck.

Candy continued to suck his manhood with delight for another five minutes, nibbling slightly on it. Finally, she blew icy cold air onto his dick and kissed it in a flirting motion. She licked her lips of all his cum and teasingly rubbed his dick with her flipper.

Dr. Blowhole moaned, gripping the bed sheets as his lover inspected his body. Candy licked him one more time before picking him up. That was enough teasing; now it was time to get down to business.

Candy brought him up to her mouth, kissing him gently and looking into his small, little eye. "Darling? D-do you want me to...?" She asked, looking at a bottle of spray out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, yes..." Grinned Blowhole, licking her lips. Candy smiled, reaching over and grabbing the spray with her flipper. Using her other flipper, she held her evil genius out in the open and sprayed him down with her other flipper. The doctor was now coated in a special spray that could withstand acid. Why would he need this? Oh, that's what is about to happen.

Candy licked him again, gently grabbing hold of him with her teeth. Blowhole was hanging by his tail fin over her smooth body as the blue dolphin flicked him up into the air. Blowhole cried out a bit before landing splat on her outstretched, pink tongue.

Candy grinned, pulling her lover into her wet, salivated mouth. She licked him all over, producing tons of saliva on her glands - which Blowhole licked. "Mm..." Moaned Candy as she licked him some more, making sure to run her tongue over his large, vulnerable cock.

Dr. Blowhole released some of his own cum, making sure to rub his dick against her tongue in a humping fashion. His lover licked his dick ravenously, slurping on his liquids, but being careful not to swallow him. Blowhole moaned louder as Candy began to suck on his dick and tail fin, rubbing her tongue against his erection hungrily.

Candy continued to suck him, picking up the pace each time he moaned. In fact, Blowhole had moaned so much in the past minute that the dolphin had begun to suck him as fast as possible, practically licking him dry. Blowhole continued to hump her tongue all the while she produced more saliva and washed it over him.

Finally, Candy began to slow down on the sucking. It was time to get this show on the road. She pushed him to her teeth. "You ready, darling?"

"Y-yes..." Moaned Blowhole, humping the tip of her tongue as she pushed him onto her teeth. Hungry, Candy's stomach growled as she began to gently nibble on her lover, careful not to crush him. Cum squirting out of the tip of his dick as Blowhole flapped his tail fin in a moderate pace. Candy slurped on it, still careful not to swallow him. Not yet, anyway.

Candy continued to nibble on him, nibbling on his tail fin and pushing the doctor almost completely out of her mouth. Blowhole was hanging by his tail fin again before Candy slurped him back inside like a noodle. Moaning loudly, Blowhole let loose more cum as Candy continued to suck him, nibbling on his tail fin.

Finally, the blue dolphin stopped. She couldn't take it anymore. There was so much cum and saliva in her mouth - she HAD to swallow. Her stomach growling, Candy licked his dick one last time before bringing him to the back of her throat.

Swallowing hungrily, all that cum, saliva, and - most importantly - Blowhole went falling down her wet esophagus. Blowhole continued to fall with his liquids until he slowed, reaching the opening to her stomach. The doctor landed splat in the her stomach acid, along with his cum, which vaporized almost immediately. Luckily, Blowhole had put on the acid repellant before being swallowed.

Satisfied, Candy grinned, licking her lips as she felt her husband poke around inside of her belly. The doctor licked her slimy walls, grinning mischievously as he felt her body shake in ecstasy. Of course, Blowhole wouldn't be kept down here forever, he had a backup plan.

Candy rubbed her stomach and chest in pleasure, letting a moan escape her lips. Oh, how he felt good inside of her! Blowhole licked around some more before stopping. Candy breathed heavily. "You ready to come out, Blowy?"

The doctor pushed on her walls to signal a "yes". He hugged her walls slightly, waiting. Candy moaned some. "Alright, darling..." She grabbed hold of a small, paper bag sitting on the nightstand next to her and held it up to her mouth. "And the count of three... 1... 2... 3."

Breathing deep, Candy stuck her flipper to the back of her throat, causing herself to gag. In seconds, the dolphin was puking out some of her leftovers. It didn't take long for Blowhole to come spilling out of her mouth and into the bag - covered in vomit.

Candy giggled, pulling her lover out of the bag and kissing him. She then wiped him down with her flipper, tickling his manhood slightly. In a matter of seconds, Blowhole was clean enough, but there was still some puke on him. "Hehe..." He chuckled. "Hey, darling?"

"Yes, baby?" Asked Candy, smiling at him. "Could we... shower together?" Replied Blowhole, looking into her eyes.

Candy's eyes widened. "Of course, darling..."

"Thank you, baby... Let's go now?" Asked Blowhole. He hugged her flipper tightly, rubbing his dick against it in the process.

Candy nodded, pulling the doctor down to her tail fin. "I'll need to hide you... in case there's still lobsters poking around in the hallways..." She gently pushed the doctor slightly into her pussy, squeezing him.

Blowhole moaned. "Alright, baby..." He made himself comfortable, licking her walls. Candy sat up, moaning some before slipping onto her Segway and placing her tail fin firmly on the platform.

And within that time, Candy pulled open the door and drove out down the hallway towards Blowhole's bathroom, which was just a few rooms down. Of course, Blowhole could always urinate in the ocean - and he did, but Blowhole preferred to take showers in a human bathroom. It was fun in a strange way.

Candy turned down the hallway, just about to cross into the bathroom when she heard a sudden voice. "Hello, Miss Candy. Pleasant seeing you here this time of night."

Candy turned and saw Red One, holding a notepad which he must have left in the lab. "I was just getting my things. Just thought I'd say "hi"..."

Candy's eyes widened, looking at the lobster. "Very well."

Red One looked around, his eyes gazing at his surroundings before they locked onto the one thing he was never allowed to look at - at least when Dr. Blowhole was around.

Red One's eyes gazed at the beautiful dolphin's pussy for a few seconds before he noticed a small, gray form just barely sticking out of it. "Uhm..."

Candy's face flicked into embarrassment as she felt she was being harassed by the lobster. "Keep your eyes to yourself, Red One. Don't want me telling Blowhole, do you?" Growled Candy, placing her flipper over her pussy protectively.

"Y-yes, of course. I'll be leaving now.." Said Red One as he continued past her down a different corridor.

"Good.." Growled Candy as she watched the lobster disappear into the shadows. She made sure the coast was clear before she slipped into the bathroom and locked the door firmly behind her. She flicked the lights on and gazed at the rather large bathroom complete with a dazzling, shiny shower/bathtub and a sink with fine soaps of all kinds.

Moaning some, Candy slipped herself up against the shower walls and ran her flipper over her pussy. She slipped her flipper inside of her womanhood, grasping hold of Blowhole and pulling him out.

Blowhole growled. "That bitch.. I'll kill him for sure..."

Candy nodded, gripping Blowhole tightly with her flipper. Her other flipper stretched out to the shower controls, turning the waters on to a gentle, cool temperature. "You can do that later, darling.. Right now, we can do this."

Blowhole smiled, looking into Candy's eyes as the jets shot water down on the two. Reaching over, Candy grabbed hold of a bottle of watermelon-scented soap. She popped open the cap, squeezed some onto her flipper, and began to rub Blowhole all over with it. She gently tickled his dick with the substance, splashing it onto his tail fin.

Blowhole moaned - now it was time for some fun. Candy quickly began to rub the evil genius's body against her own, starting at her chest. Blowhole licked her smooth chest, humping his dick against it. Candy moaned some as she began to rub him faster against her stomach and then down to her pussy.

Candy moaned loudly as Blowhole began to lick her pussy. She rubbed him roughly against her glorious womanhood, letting some liquid escape her and spill out onto Blowhole. Dr. Blowhole moaned loudly, loving every second as the dolphin rubbed him harder against her pussy. At this point, neither dolphin cared about getting clean - they just wanted to love every minute of it.

A few times, Blowhole's erection slipped in and out of her pussy as he produced some cum and watched it disappear into her slim body. Candy's eyes widened as she felt it slide through her womanhood. She continued to rub him against her pussy, sliding his head in and out of her.

Finally, after 15 minutes, Candy stopped, rubbing his head against her pussy one last time. It was time to wrap this thing up. Both dolphins dripping with water and cum, Candy slid the dolphin up her tail fin, back, and dorsal fin. Blowhole humped her dorsal fin, licking her back as she rubbed him against her in the most pleasuring way possible.

Candy then rubbed her lover against the back of her head and blowhole, bring him down around her face and snout. She rubbed him against her face in pleasure before rubbing her chest again. Blowhole moaned some, humping her chest and licking it ravenously. Candy's eyes widened, blushing as she turned off the water. "Ready to go back, darling?"

"S-sure.." Moaned Blowhole. Candy smiled, sticking her lover back inside her pussy again before wrapping a towel around her smooth, wet body. She then slid herself back onto her Segway and drove out of the room, flicking the light off on the way out.

Blowhole moaned as Candy drove down the dark hallway, flapping her tail fin back in forth, obviously trying to flirt with him. She squeezed him roughly, releasing some liquids onto him and the platform of her Segway. Blowhole moaned loudly, rubbing his erection against her walls.

Candy moaned more, squeezing him tight and pressing her flukes roughly against her Segway's platform. She continued to drive down the hallway until she reached the room. Before hopping off of her Segway, the dolphin decided to pleasure herself.

Grinning mischievously, Candy begun to hump her pussy against the platform, squeezing Blowhole tightly. Sensing a horny urge, the dolphin quickly slipped Blowhole out of her pussy and placed him on the bed.

Blowhole watched, amazed. His mouth watered as he began to watch his lover tease him.

Candy rubbed her chest, trying to pleasure herself while showing off in front of her lover. She ran a flipper down her body, rubbing her pussy and producing tons of liquids, which sprayed all over Blowhole. She moaned some, forcing her flipper deep into her pussy in a sudden, horny movement.

The dolphin blushed dark, thrusting her body in forward motion, trying to bring Blowhole on. Leaning down, Candy kissed him in a flirting motion, licking him of her liquids and driving over to the growth ray. "N-now... my turn."

Blowhole's eyes widened. "Alright, sexy."

Candy blushed dark, pressing the button and watching her lover grow back to normal size. She blushed dark at her earlier outburst, kissing her lover and licking his lips. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too!" Smiled Blowhole, kissing her back as a blush crossed his own face. "Lie down and I'll shrink you..."

Candy giggled, lying down as Blowhole got up onto his Segway. Before he went over to the shrink ray, he leaned down and licked her pussy clean of her liquids. Candy moaned loudly, rubbing her chest in ecstasy. She blushed dark. "Oh, Blowy..."

"Hehe..." Chuckled Blowhole as he crossed over to the shrink ray and pressed the button.


End file.
